


Beg

by sasukeyoulittleshit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Established Relationship, First Time writing Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, im a really bad writer omg, im so embarrassed, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukeyoulittleshit/pseuds/sasukeyoulittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki can't come without Seijuro's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut EVER. I'm so embarrassed right now omg. I love this pairing and thought there wasn't enough smut fics of them so I decided to write this. Pleasedontmakefunofmeomg

Seijuro furiously strokes Kouki's shaft while his lips attacks his lovers. Seijuro loved this. He loved seeing Kouki come apart from underneath him. After a year of being with Kouki he had full control of when and where Kouki will come. He has trained him so he cannot climax without Seijuro's consent.

“Sei…Please” Kouki begs, arching his back against the softness of the bed. Seijuro sucks on his neck and slows his movement on Kouki’s cock, his own stilled in Kouki’s ass. He starts to rub circles on the head of his dick, loving the sound of his lovers pants beneath him. Kouki whines, attempting to fuck Seijurou's hand to get some kind of relief. His cock hurt. Not an unbearable kind of pain, but enough for him to want relieve it.

“Not yet.” Seijuro mumbles into Kouki’s throat, biting softly and trailing wet kisses up until he reached his mouth. He slips his tongue in and strokes it against Kouki’s. Kouki moans and tangles one hand in Seijuro's crimson hair and another flat on his naked chest. The brunette detaches his lips and squeezes his eyes shut when he feels Seijuro squeeze his cock.

“Sei... I-I can’t hold on any longer… Please.” Seijuro presses his lips on Kouki's forehead and smiles.

“Beg.”

Kouki’s eyes shoot open and widen. He feels his face heat up at the request of doing something so lewd for his boyfriend. Even after dating for so long, he still felt embarrassed and shy when it came to sex. Don’t get him wrong he loved having sex with Seijuro. He loved being dominated by the the red head. He just wished that their relationship wasn't all about sex.

Him and Seijuro would have fuck numerous times a day, everyday. He can’t even remember a day where they didn't. In public, outside, on the kitchen table, Kouki would always be bent over or have his legs draped over Seijouro's shoulders while he fucks Kouki senseless. Seijuro would always make him come first though, only on command though. Kouki hasn't even came naturally since he’s been dating him. He always had Kouki on the very edge until Kouki had tears running down his face and saliva dripping down his chin, begging for relief. And with that, Seijuro would let him come, long and hard. Then after he came, Seijuro’s thrusts would start to get faster and more sloppy, and after that he would come in Kouki’s ass.

Seijuro squeezed harder around Kouki’s cock to get him attention as he spaced out. He looks up at Seijuro, biting his lip.

“Beg, Kouki. _Now._ ” Seijuro demands as another painful squeeze goes to Kouki’s cock.

“Ngh..!” He hisses and his vision starts to get blurred with tears.“Please…”

“I can’t hear you, Kouki. Speak louder or this will be all over.” He roughly grabs Kouki’s jaw and faces it close towards his own. “Beg me. Beg me to fuck your ass until you come.”

Kouki couldn't take it anymore. He needed to come. His cock was throbbing in Seijuro's hand and precome was dripping down.

“ _Please, Seijuro! Fuck me, please! Fuck my ass until I can’t walk anymore! Fuck me like the dirty whore I am! Please!_ ”

“Very well.” Seijuro lets go of Kouki’s cock and starts to rapidly thrusting into his hole as hard and deep as he can.

“Ah.. Ngh..ha…S…Sei!”

“Come for me Kouki.”

That’s all that he needed for him to orgasm, the hardest he probably ever had. While coming down from his high, Seijuro pulls out as his come pours out of Kouki’s hole. He flops down next to him and wraps his one arm around the smaller male, while laying on his back. Kouki’s breath was still coming out as uneven as he moves to lay on his side to bury his head into the crook of the red heads neck. Seijuro hums and lazily kisses Kouki’s forehead.

“Love you.”

////

Two months later Kouki breaks up with Seijuro. He was so tired of his possessiveness and control he had over him. Kouki couldn't even talk to another guy without Seijuro getting crazy jealous, fucking him until he made it clear that Kouki was his, no one else's.

He thought it would be best if they weren't together anymore.

Of course, Seijuro was upset and tried to convince him otherwise, but Kouki stood his ground. It was time to move on.

///

Four months of being apart, Kouki hasn't had a successful masturbation session.

He was a guy so yeah, he would masturbate a lot. Especially since he hasn't had sex with anyone since Seijuro.

It was frustrating really, because not a single drop of come has come out and he’s been going at it for at least an hour. He felt like he needed to come, but his body wouldn't let him. It felt like someone was squeezing the base of his cock, preventing him from his climax but there was no hands other than his own, and he wasn't even holding on that hard.

Kouki finally gave up and headed to the bathroom and took a long cold shower, not feeling satisfied at all.

///

A week later he tried again, and this time he did it with help.

Lube and a vibrating dildo he bought online was going to make him come.

He was determined.

He laid on his back and slid off his shorts and boxer briefs, pouring a small amount of lube on himself and began to stroke his growing cock.

“Ahh...”

He stopped his movements and poured a generous amount of the cool liquid on the dildo.

Kouki doesn't even prepare his hole for the intrusion, pushing the object as far up as it can go.

“Yes…” He sighs, feeling that familiar ache growing in the pit of his stomach.He began to thrust the toy in and out as he palmed his cock. After a few more pushes, he finally turns on the vibration on.

“Ngh..! Fu…!” His strokes were beginning to get faster, as was the vibrating dildo in his hole, hitting over and over against that amazing bundle of nerves.

He starts to feel his orgasm start, precome trailing down his moving hand. _Please, please, please!_ He chants inside. Kouki needed this.

After a few more minutes of that beginning of an orgasm, nothing was happening. Kouki was starting to get pissed. He pulled out the vibrating dildo and stopped all motions on his cock.

“What the actual hell?!” He yells in frustration.

He throws the dildo across the room into the wall, leaving a dent. Kouki stills on his bed, flopping back down with an unrelieved raging hard-on. His fists ball up at his sides, wondering what was wrong with him. He didn't understand. When him and Seijuro had sex, he had no problem coming. Except for the fact that Seijuro had to-

Seijuro.

It finally clicks in Kouki’s mind.

 _Well, shit_.

He looked down at his groin, contemplating whether or not he really needed that release.

The answer was  _absolutely._

He had to call Seijuro.

///

He was in the middle of writing a paper on his laptop when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it quickly before pulling his hand away. He still had hope in his heart that it would be Kouki, wanting him back. But it was starting to fade away.

He understood why Kouki felt that way. He was a controlling guy. He needed that power and he needed to win. Always.

The vibration stopped and he continued to type away on his laptop for an essay he didn't give two shits about.

Not even minutes later the phone was vibrating again. This time, Seijuro pulls it out and clicks answer without really seeing who is was.

“Hello?” He answers monotonously, annoyed that this person had the audacity to call him twice in a row, when he didn’t answer the first time. _Obviously_ he was busy. If he wasn't he would have answered.

The line was silent for a moment until he heard a voice that made his heart jump.

“Sei...?”

Seijuro pulls his phone away from his ear to make sure this was really him.

It was.

He still had a contact picture up for Kouki, one of him leaning on Seijuro’s shoulder while a kiss was pressed to the top of Kouki’s head. He moves his phone back up to his ear.

“Kouki.” He hears the male on the other line take a breath.

“I-I need you, Sei…” Seijuro stops breathing. He’s pretty sure his heart stops as well. _Kouki needs me. Kouki needs me._ He swallows.

“You…Need me?”

“I can’t… I can’t, Sei…” His voice sounded weird. Out of breath, like he just got done exercising or-

_Oh._

Seijuro knew this time would come. He knew that Kouki wouldn't be able climax without him. He still had that hold on him.

Seijuro smiled deviously. Leaning back in his chair, he stretches his legs.

“What do you need, Kouki?” He purrs, laying his forearm over his head. He couldn't even emphasize how happy he was to hear his lovers voice; Out of breath and in need.

“I can’t…”

“Yes?”

Kouki was silent for a moment until he hear him whisper.

“I can’t come, Seijuro… I need you to tell me to come.”

 _Ah, there it is_. Seijuro felt his own cock twitch in his pants. He palmed it and closed his eyes.

Kouki should know what he was going to say. That’s why he had called.

“ _Beg._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> (≧０≦)


End file.
